


Dirty, To Clean, To Filthy

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2017 ffxv holiday gift exchange, Anal Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Sexy car wash, Slight Voyeurism, the-gift-of-ffxv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Washing the Regalia turns into a flirting event for Gladio and Ignis, which in turn leads to a night of passion in a nearby hotel.





	Dirty, To Clean, To Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! This is a gift for @fillmyheartwithgladnis on Tumblr! Hope you enjoy! <3 <3

The heat in Longwythe never disappointed, giving the boys ample excuse to drive with the top down. Prompto tapped his hand absentmindedly to the music. His arm rested on the door, his fingers drumming along the exterior of the Regalia. He pulled his hand away, and made a disgusted noise at the grime covering his fingers.

"Ugh! Old girl could really use a wash!" 

He twisted back to hold his hand out to Noct, who only cocked an eyebrow. The prince held his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the door. 

"Yeah, that's pretty grimy." 

Gladio glanced up from his book to look at the remnants of what looked like mud and road dust on the young man's hand. 

"Somewhere we can stop, Iggy?"

He asked the driver. The advisor offered a curt nod in response. 

"If all are amenable to taking it into our own hands, I believe there to be amenities free of cost at the petrol station near the motel." 

Prompto smiled, and nodded in agreement. 

"Not gonna lie, some water would probably help this heat." 

Gladio nudged the seat in front of him with his knee. 

"You're right for once, Blondie." 

"Hey! I'm right sometimes...rude..." His voice trailed off. 

"Behave, Gladio." Ignis chided.

Gladio saw the glance in the rearview mirror intended for him. A stern warning. He smirked, and blew a kiss knowing Ignis was watching. Ignis huffed at his partner's antics. 

"Oh, is that it!?"

The blonde pointed at the gas station at the end of the road. 

"It is indeed." 

Ignis pulled into the gas station beside a row of hoses marked "free water." Prompto was out of the car before Ignis could even place it in park, and drummed on the trunk with his fingers. 

"Do we have a bucket'n sponges and stuff?" 

Gladio shook his head. 

"Not for cleaning the car, nah. For cleaning the cooking stuff, yeah, but Iggy might kill ya if you try to use those."

"'Might', is generous." Ignis responded as he got out of the car after putting the top up. He opened Noct's door with the prince still resting on it. Noct stumbled out of the car with a scowl. "Will you be assisting, your highness?" 

"Yeah, I guess. C'mon Prom, let's go get stuff from the store over there." 

"A suitable idea, Noct. Gladio and I shall procure lodgings. Given the state of the Regalia, this may take a considerable amount of time." 

"'Kay." Noct waved, as he and Prompto made their way to the general store. Gladio moved behind Ignis, and rubbed over the small of his back. 

"Surprised you stopped." 

"Prompto was right. The heat was having considerable affect on my focus, and perhaps this will serve a good lesson to his highness to not drive in bloody mud puddles." 

Ignis slipped his hand into Gladio's back pocket, giving his firm ass a squeeze before pulling away entirely. 

"Shall we?"

"Oh yeah." 

The elder members of the party moved to the lobby of the hotel. 

"Sooo. Private room?" Gladio made a coy face at Ignis. "It's been a while, and I know we made some extra on that last hunt."

Ignis shot Gladio the same stern look he had in the car. He huffed, before acquiescing. 

"Perhaps we deserve the time alone together. Besides..."

Ignis handed the front desk clerk a tidy handful of gil. He turned to Gladio while the clerk moved to retrieve the keys to their rooms. 

"I'll be glad to have you beneath me." 

Gladio made an aroused purr, barely able to stifle it by the point the clerk returned. He shoved a hand in his pocket to try to obscure the semi-erection he had at the idea of Ignis topping him. 

"We still have supplies from last time?" 

Gladio asked under his breath as Ignis turned to accept the keys from the clerk.

"In my bag, yes." He responded in a hushed tone, before raising his voice to speaking level when addressing the clerk. "Ah, do you have laundry facilities here?" 

The clerk nodded, and directed him to the end of the first floor hall. 

"Thank you." 

Gladio followed Ignis obediently back to the car, eyeing his ass as he walked. 

"Laundry?"

"Better to do it while we have the chance than quite literally airing our dirty underthings while camping." 

He waved to the younger men, Noct carrying a large plastic shopping bag, Prompto carrying a bucket with cleaning supplies and sponges. They met back at the car, and Ignis traded Noct a room key for a chilled can of Ebony. 

"Got this for ya. And some waters for the people that don't survive on coffee." 

"Thank you, Noct. Perhaps I wouldn't require the coffee if his highness wasn't asleep most of the time." Noct glared playfully at his advisor. 

Ignis held the can out to Gladio, who accepted it without a word. 

"Prompto, fill the bucket with water please." He gestured to the hoses. 

"Got it!" 

"And remove anything you don't want soaked!" 

The advisor popped the trunk open, and set to removing his gloves. 

"Scandalous." Gladio teased, as he removed his already opened shirt, and tossed it carelessly in the trunk. 

"Some of us still possess shame, Gladiolus." 

"C'mon, what do I have to be ashamed of." He gestured to his bare chest, grinning at his lover, who only rolled his eyes in response. 

He closed the trunk, just in time to see Prompto staring at the hose. 

"Something wrong, Prompto?" He called over. The blonde shook the hose, and looked at the head again. 

"No water's coming--MMPH!" 

As if to make a liar of him, the hose spurted a gush of water into his face, soaking his hair. 

Noct doubled over in laughter as Prompto tried to defend himself. 

"C'Mon, how was I supposed to know?!"

"Hahah! Why'd you have it pointed at your face?! What a dumb idea-" Noct rubbed the tears from his eyes from laughing, only to burst out louder when seeing Prompto's expression. "Bro! You look like a rained out chocobo! Bahahah!" 

Prompto huffed. 

"Oh yeah?!"

Prompto turned the hose on Noct, placing his thumb over the nozzle, and spraying him with water. 

"Ah! Oh that's it-" Noct tried to hold his hand over the hose, further soaking both young men in the process. 

"Gentlemen!" Ignis called over, hoping to prevent further horseplay. "If that's quite enough, we have a job to do!"

Prompto dropped the hose nozzle in the bucket. Noct removed his soaking shirt, and tossed it at his friend. Prompto caught it, and walked over to the Regalia. 

"So much for that not getting soaked thing, huh Iggy?"

"I'll be avoiding it myself, thank y-"

Noct warped behind Prompto with the hose, and sprayed him in retaliation, soaking Ignis' upper half in the process. 

"Oh shit, sorry Iggy!" Noct quickly dropped the hose. Prompto scooped it up, and replaced it in the bucket. 

Gladio pursed his lips in an effort not to laugh at his now soaked lover. Ignis exhaled loudly, his head falling over in a moment of dejection. Gladio wiggled the can of Ebony in his line of sight. 

"Only if there's alcohol in it." He muttered, before clearing his throat. "Place it by the driver's seat for me. And if you could, start cleaning the cab out, please." 

"You got it, Iggy." 

Ignis opened the trunk to discard his damp shirt. Prompto wandered over to drop Noct's in with it. 

"You should take your shirt off as well, Prompto. You're soaked to the core." 

Prompto hesitated, self conscious of his figure. He deliberated a moment, glancing at his companion's half nude forms. He nodded after a moment, and tugged his shirt over his head. 

Ignis closed the trunk once Prompto's shirt was added to the pile. Noct carried the bucket over, dropping three large sponges in it. 

"Noct, give me the bag those sponges were in!" Gladio called, ass hanging out of the driver's side. The prince wandered over with it, tossing it at his shield. 

"Thanks." 

Ignis took one of the sponges, and moved to the driver's side. 

"I'll need to close you in a moment, darling."

Gladio flopped in the driver's seat. 

"At least you were the last one driving. I'd have the damn steering column in my chest if it had been princess." 

Ignis chuckled, and closed the door on him. 

Gladio leaned to pick a gum wrapper up from the passenger floor. When he resurfaced, he glanced out of the window. 

In full view, through the suds and water covered window, was Ignis' bare chest. He sat back, admiring the movement, watching the man's abs twist, and pull taut as he stretched. He let out a quiet purr as Ignis stepped back to dip the sponge in the bucket. And made eye contact with him. 

A glare from the advisor, and an innocent smirk in return, both continued with their tasks. 

Prompto and Noct focused their attention on the rear of the Regalia as Ignis moved to the dash. Gladio leaned over the back seats to pull an empty soda can from between the seats. Ignis watched his ass sway back and forth as he tried to reach, enjoying none too much the way his leather trousers sat on his rear. 

Gladio wiggled back into the driver's seat, and reclined to watch Ignis. The advisor stretched over the windshield, pressing his torso flat against the wet glass to reach. 

"Ohh...fuck, Iggy. Gods almighty." 

The shield reached into the cup holder, taking his lover's prized possession, and cracking it open. He sipped at the chilled black coffee, watching Ignis' form. His focused gaze. His sweat-crestfallen hair. His nipples, his abs, flat against the glass. Dampness from the sudsy water making the faint, tawny trail leading from his navel to his belt and below slightly darker, and stick to his skin. He watched straight until the point Ignis noticed, and realized what the object was in his hand. 

The advisor's eyes went wide. He pulled himself off of the windshield, and the swung driver's side door open. He leaned to look eye to eye with Gladio, playful fire blazing behind green irises.

"You little voyeuristic thief." 

"Come on, I needed a drink with that show." 

Ignis glanced to the younger men rinsing off the back of the Regalia, and thoroughly distracted. He brought his lips to Gladio's, and stole a sultry, coffee tinged kiss. He worked the can out of Gladio's hand as he parted from him.

"You'll be returning the favor as you rinse the remainder of the car."

"Mm...Anything for you, baby." 

Ignis stepped back to let Gladio get out of the car. He thrust the sponge into his lover's abs as he switched positions with him. 

"Prompto, give me that hose."

"We done?" The prince chimed in. They had done a fair job with the back, and passenger side of the Regalia, despite both of them now being soaked down to their socks from fights with the hose. 

"Yeah, you guys can go ahead, grab your bags from out of the trunk."

Ignis popped the trunk as if on queue. Prompto traded the hose to Gladio, and took his and Noct's bags. 

"Okay, bye!"

Gladio watched the younger men depart, and started to rinse the hood of the car. Ignis left the driver's side door open to hold a conversation. 

"You sent them off?" 

"Yeah, how else am I gonna wash the rest of the car naked for you?" 

Gladio smirked through the windshield at his lover, though he was only met with a curt smile, and a head shake. He watched Ignis sip at his Ebony, both men perfectly content with being able to take the time to just watch each other. 

The shield carried the hose, and bucket of sudsy water away as he finished up. Ignis met him, helping to rinse out the sponges. 

"Soo...move the car to the hotel lot, and go to our room?" 

Ignis nodded, running a hand through his sweat-damp hair. 

"Sounds like as good a plan as any. I'll be glad to have a hot shower." 

"I'm joining, right?" 

"That goes without saying, Gladio." 

He tossed the wrung out sponges back into the bucket, and carried it back to the car. He opened the trunk, and sat it beside their damp clothes. He took his button down shirt out with a dejected sigh, and slipped his arms into the sleeves He worked his fingers down the buttons as he moved to the driver's side door. 

He took the driver's seat, Gladio took his normal seat in the back. It was easier than having to adjust the seats for his legs. 

"Why'd you put your shirt back on?" 

"Because we aren't at the beach, Gladiolus." 

Ignis twisted to make sure the road was clear, before pulling out. 

"Y'know, I think you being such a prude is why I like gettin' ya naked."

"Gladio, you enjoy having me nude because it nine out of ten times means we're having sex." 

Gladio paused before responding. 

"Yeah, that too. C'mon, you know I think you're the sexiest thing on Eos." 

"So you're eager to tell me, darling." Ignis pulled into the motel lot. He parked, and leaned back to tease. "Though that mustn't be true, as you still exist."

"Ooh, smooth." Gladio exited the car, and waited beside the trunk for Ignis to open it. He removed their bags, and wet clothing, before closing it. Ignis took the room key from his pocket and verified the room number on the fob. 

"Shall we?" Ignis tried to take his bag from Gladio, but Gladio refused, leading the way carrying everything. Ignis followed, and opened the door for him. He allowed Gladio to walk in first. He slipped his shoes off by the door, the shield kicked his boots off beside them. 

The moment Gladio set their bags down beside the bed, and Ignis set the scant remainder of his Ebony down on the bedside table, the advisor was upon him. He pressed a hand onto Gladio's chest, pushing him gently back to the wall. 

"How long has it been?"

"Two weeks." Gladio responded in a breathy whisper. He tried to move his fingers down the buttons of Ignis' shirt, though Ignis brushed him away in order to rub his bare hands over Gladio's chest instead. 

His thumb tweaked Gladio's nipple, causing the shield to make a wanting, hissing noise. Gladio tried again to remove Ignis' shirt, this time starting from to bottom to not interrupt his teasing.

Ignis allowed it, letting Gladio expose a sliver of his abdomen and torso. He slid his hands over Gladio's shoulders, back up to caress his face. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Ignis crashed their lips together in a hungry, possessive kiss. 

Tiny noises of passion escaped both men's lips as they kissed, Gladio parting his plush lips to let Ignis in, Ignis taking his bottom lip between his, releasing it, and pressing his tongue into his lover's mouth. 

Gladio ran his hands over Ignis' back, raising his broad palms up to his lover's shoulders and pulling his shirt down. Ignis moved his arms back to assist Gladio in getting his shirt off, never breaking from the kiss. 

Ignis' shirt fluttered to the ground in a heap of purple leopard print. Gladio lowered his hands back to Ignis' ass, and gave it a squeeze. The advisor moaned into Gladio's mouth, and moved his hands to Gladio's ass. He reciprocated the squeeze, though inadvertently. He used Gladio's ass as a handhold to grind his body against his lover's, rubbing their clothed erections together. 

"Ngh, baby..." Gladio parted from the kiss to look at Ignis. The advisor's cheeks were flushed pink with heated passion. "Don't tease me." 

Ignis nosed him, stealing another quick kiss as his hands moved to unfasten Gladio's belt. 

"I don't intend to. At least not for the first session." The advisor pressed their lips together again as he worked Gladio's pants open, and to the ground. 

"First session, huh?" 

Gladio stepped out of his pants, leaving himself in tight boxer briefs, barely holding his swollen erection back. Ignis nodded slightly as he set to working his own belt open, and trousers down to the floor. He stepped back to tug his black dress socks off, and leave them in the heap with his trousers. Gladio slipped off his own, and left them similarly, before following Ignis to the bed. 

"It seems to be early in the evening, I'm sure we can fit at least two sessions in, with a shower, and plenty of time to rest."

"Fuck in the shower a third time, get three hours sleep, got it." 

Ignis chuckled, and shook his head. He'd never deny Gladio his passion. He leaned over to fetch their lube and a condom from his bag. Gladio took the opportunity to rub his hand over Ignis' perky ass, and trail his fingertip up his spine. 

"Look at you, Iggy. You're fuckin...ugh!"

He wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind as the advisor stood, rubbing his dick against the cleft of his ass. Ignis wiggled his hips back with a contented, if slightly malicious sounding purr. 

"I'll take that as a compliment, Gladio, but remember what I said. You'll be under me." 

"Oh, I remember." Gladio leaned over to nip at the curve of Ignis' ear. He lapped up the back of it, and placed a kiss. "Doesn't mean I don't get the fun of teasing you." 

Gladio lowered a hand to tangle his fingers in Ignis' kempt pubes. Ignis lowered his hand to lace their fingers together. He raised Gladio's hand from his pubes, and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

"On the bed for me, darling."

"Never gonna get tired of hearing you tell me that. How do you want me?"

Ignis pointed towards the pillows. 

"Top of the bed, hands and knees." 

Gladio placed a kiss on the back of Ignis head. He moved to climb on top of the bed, and present himself to his lover. His knees sank into the bed, the coils from the cheap motel mattress digging in. He adjusted his top half, angled for his head to lie on the pillow. 

"Isn't this one of your yoga poses?" 

Ignis chuckled quietly, as he climbed onto the bed. He situated himself between Gladio's legs, and gave his ass a squeeze. 

"Yes, I'll have to put 'downward facing lover' into the rotation. Gods know it tries my stamina." 

Gladio intended to crack a follow up joke, until he heard the lube being uncapped. He quieted, relaxing his muscles, and waiting for Ignis' inevitable intrusion. 

Ignis said he wouldn't tease, and he meant it. He gently eased two slender fingers into his lover. 

The shield purred into the pillow. He dug his fingertips into the cloth of the pillowcase, trying to refrain from easing back into Ignis' grip. This was Ignis' turn, and he was in control. Entirely. 

Ignis watched Gladio's thighs tense, and relax as he became accustomed to the intrusion. He rubbed over the top of Gladio's thigh, comforting him as he began to scissor his fingers and widen him. He ran his fingertips over the coarse hair on the Shield's leg, letting them travel to his inner thigh. He heard a gasp from Gladio as his fingertips grazed over a sensitive spot. 

The advisor took advantage, tickling slightly over the spot to distract Gladio as he pressed a third digit in. 

"Mmn...ffff...Iggy, you're teasing."

"Would you prefer I didn't adequately prepare you, darling?" 

Gladio didn't get the chance to answer. He opened his mouth to, as Ignis' fingers teased over his shaft. Between that, and the pressure of Ignis' fingers inside of him, his answer came out in a staggered moan. 

"That's what I thought."

The advisor retracted his hand from Gladio's front, finding the lube in the sheets, and deftly dripping a few drops over his cock. He jerked himself to a full erection as he rubbed a fingertip over Gladio's prostate, massaging the smooth curve of it. 

The shield buried his face in the pillow, moaning out a little louder this time. 

"I know, darling. A moment longer."

He removed his fingers from Gladio. He found the condom on the bed and made short work of the wrapper, unrolling it down his shaft and squeezing a copious amount of lubricant over it. 

He looked at Gladio for a moment, the broad Shield presenting himself to his lover in complete trust. He lined the tip of his cock up with Gladio's hole. 

Gladio felt Ignis' erection pressing behind him, felt the advisor's lube slicked fingertips dig into his hips for handholds. He felt Ignis press in slowly at first, just the head. He wanted more, he wanted all of him. 

"I-Iggy, please."

"Patience, Gladiolus." 

Ignis used his grip to pull himself into Gladio. He pressed in to the hilt, and let out a quiet, shuddered moan at the sensation. 

"Nngh...I had forgotten how marvelous you feel." 

"Oh gods, I hadn't, Iggy, please. More."

He watched Gladio's hand paw at the pillow out of the desire to feel Ignis move. He felt Gladio's hips try to grind back.

He couldn't deny him. He never could. 

He eased back, til only the head of his cock remained in Gladio, and back into him. He saw the Shield's fingers grasp at the pillow again, as he moaned out the advisor's name.

Ignis gripped the shield's hips a little harder as he began to find the perfect rhythm, the one that made Gladio purr with every thrust. 

He thrust again into Gladio, and paused, rubbing his hand up Gladio's torso, and stopping on his pec. 

"Raise your torso for me, darling." 

Gladio did so with a quiet noise of strain. Ignis saw the flush over his cheeks as he rose, the slight sheen of sweat from their exertion. 

"Carefully, up to the headboard." 

The shield realized what Ignis intended to do. He felt Ignis scoot with him, until he was flush to the wall. His cock was uncomfortably hard, nearly pinned between the headboard and his body. His arms pressed against the wall. 

He felt Ignis hand wrap around to fondle his shaft as he began to thrust into him again, harder this time. Ignis wrapped a leg around Gladio's for leverage to fuck him, for him to easily go to the hilt. 

Gladio pressed his forehead to his arm against the wall, unable to hide just how good it felt. He moaned out the advisor's name again, and again, until he damn near wanted to scream from the pleasure. 

The headboard slammed against the wall from Ignis' thrusts. Gladio pressed his lips to his forearm to stifle himself. 

Ignis' moans grew louder as he felt his orgasm creeping close. He felt the tightness in his abdomen, but he didn't intend to come first. He jerked Gladio's shaft, listening to his lover's telltale noises. Despite them being muffled by his forearm, Ignis knew he was close. He felt Gladio's muscles clench, his chiseled abs grow taut, and spasm as his cock spurt his load over them. 

With a contented, if prideful noise, Ignis resumed his thrusts. 

"Oh, oh Gods, Ignis!" 

"Mmn, hush, Gladiolus..." 

He wrapped his arm around Gladio's midsection, arching the larger man back as he thrust into him. He lifted his hand from Gladio's shaft, and raised it to cover the shield's mouth.

"There we are. Make all the noise you'd like, now." 

Gladio moaned into Ignis' hand, voice cracking from overstimulation as the advisor thrust into him. Ignis felt close, close enough that it was too late to stop. His hand fell from his lover's mouth, and dropped to his hip to hold him still as he gave a few final thrusts. He flopped forward onto Gladio's back as he came, exhaustion washing over him. 

"Oh, Gods...That was far too long coming." 

The advisor lifted himself from Gladio's sweat coated back. He carefully pulled himself out of his lover. 

"You're tellin' me, Iggy." 

Gladio shifted off the bed. He moved toward the bathroom to start the shower. Ignis removed the condom, and tied it off. He tossed it in the small trash receptacle as he heard a knock on the door. 

He glanced in the direction of the bathroom, where Gladio poked his head from. He tossed Ignis a towel, and retreated to continue his task. 

Ignis wrapped the towel around his waist. He called a single dagger to his hand, holding it out of view as he opened the door. 

To Prompto. 

The blonde's hair was still soaked, though this time it was clearly from a warm shower. 

"H-hey, Iggy. Uh..." 

"Something wrong, Prompto?" 

"Ahhh...Noct...wanted me to ask you guys to keep it down. He said he's trying to sleep." 

"Tell his highness that we apologize, and I'll be sure to gag Gladio next time." 

Ignis felt the smirk tug at his lips as he saw the bright red blush over Prompto's freckles. 

"I'll uh. I'll go tell him." 

Prompto wandered back to his and Noct's room, mildly shell-shocked. Ignis felt an arm wrap around his waist as he closed the door, undoing the knot in his towel and causing it to fall to the floor. 

"You'll gag me next time, huh?" 

Ignis smirked, and twisted in Gladio's grasp. 

"A threat, and a promise." 

Gladio's lips widened into a mischievous grin. 

"Good thing I'm on top next round."

"Wait-Gladio!" 

The shield scooped the advisor up over his shoulder, and carried him off to the shower, for a promised second round.


End file.
